Memories Of A Broken Heart
by lioness279
Summary: A story my friend wrote we do not own. what if everything edward knew was a lie and there was someone else before bella, what will happen when reality comes home
1. Chapter 1

Memories of a broken heart (twilight based)

****Elizabeth**** *****modern day****

To fully understand any story you must start at the beginning. For my story u must do the same you must look at the beginning but not of being a vampire but of the most fragile most worn human memory my mind can struggle to recall.

*****flashback**** (to 1890)

"Come on Edward u slowpoke" I sang as I ran throw the almost endless field of wheat "were going to be late for lunch, you now your mother will kill us if were late one more time".

"She's going to kill us any way when she sees what you have done to that new dress your ante Anna got you, I can't believe you actually managed to slip into that stream you are the most accident prone girl in the world" he called from behind me I was always faster than Edward but he was more agile then me.

"I didn't slip the lack fairy pushed me in" I lied back a little angry my hazel brown curls sticking to my waste and the read silk dress ruined by mud and water . I was absolutely soaked an amazing feat. When u realize the stream was only a couple inches deep and about 8 feet wide. Edward just looked at me in playful shame.

We were soon running down a flat path edge either side with trees. Some how I managed to slip Edward was far enough to just jump over me he landed gently beside me and then leaned down, with a smug look on his face.

"Show off" I mumbled under my breath suddenly the sound of bells reached are ears we both changed are gaze to a small church just as a bride and groom were making there way out of the big oak doors. It was spectacular. She was beautiful. He was handsome and the whole thing was amazing. I let out a sigh of awe. Edwards's eyes snippet back to me and a loving smile spread across his face.

"Elizabeth" he said gently and lovingly "do you like the idea of a wedding", I nodded slowly "then miss Elizabeth Jane Swan" he said jumping to his feet holding a fist in the air "I shall make u my wife and we shall have the most amazing beautiful wedding" then he changed his fist to point a finger at the happy scene of the wedding "that shall put that one to shame"

"When" I whispered

"As soon as we tern 16" I nodded my head so hared it mite have actually fallen off. I bounced to my feet

In my head 16 seamed so far away. It always does to a six year old. Edward and I had been together since we were 3 when his father got transfer over hear from a naive base in California to this little English town by the sea that never seamed to stop raining. Are parents had gotten along so well that when practically my whole family was killed in a fire( when I was round my aunt Anna's house the only other survivor who is about 50 odd and I was about 4 at the time) Edwards mum and dad decided to adopt me. My aunt had a husband and was unable to have children but refused to have me as I was so clumsy and would probably pull down her house some how.

He grabbed my hand and held it tight "come on" he giggled "were going to be so late for lunch, will be early for dinner" I nodded my head once again still a little shocked at what happened. Edward had just proposed to me even at 6 that was big the boy of my dreams had just proposed to me he was going to be mine and I was going to be his. When we got home Edwards mum was so angry at the both of us not just because we were late but because of my dress that she sent us to bed straight away.

---Later that night---

I was laying on my queen sized bed (my family had left practically everything to me so we lived a good life) looking at the ceiling gentle tears were falling from my eyes it was hared to be told off it felt like if I wasn't good that they would all leave me and I would have to live with my aunt. Suddenly my bedroom door opened and Edward slid in silently he got in the bed next to me and looked at me. We were so connected so entwined that we didn't need to speak he kissed my nose gently, and then wiped a tear away from my eye. His copper brown hair was merged with my hazel. And my sapphire blue eyes gazed into his emerald greens. I smiled and then softly slowly fell asleep with are hands holding on to each other almost scared one mite just disappear in the middle of the night.

This seen of falling asleep went on for the next ten years me and Edward were even more inseparable than before we had to be home tutored ( luckily Edwards mum was a teacher) as when anyone suggested boarding school Edward and I would hide and wouldn't return till promises were made that we would stay together . The only time we were separated was when the bathroom was involved we even rode the same horse. Edward would play the piano as I would sing; he even wrote me a song with lyrics so I could sing along. We were like do and ray always together always perfectly in harmony. And as we turned 13 wedding plans started to be arranged this really was going to be an amazing wedding and I would spend the rest of my life with Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Memories of a breaking heart

***** Me and Edward were close in age when I say close I mean only about 3 hours different and Edward was older he never let me forget that. *****

***************************************

"Elizabeth wake up"

I awoke from my sleep in a daze Edward was leaning right over me smiling "WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM" I screamed while pulling the covers over my night gown and unsuccessfully throwing a pillow at his head which he dodged. He mocked the look of shock. Ever since we had turned 13 it was thought improper to share a bed at night so I had gotten used to having my room to my self.

"I only came to wish you a happy birthday" he smiled at me and then spread his hands in the air as he sighed "16" he watched my reaction as I slowly realized everything.

"That means" I said as I clapped my hands to my face.

"Yep, 3 more months and you become my wife" he sang as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a hug. Then we started dancing around my room singing and jumping. He looked into my eyes and his smile softened he lent down and gently kissed me.

I could feel the biggest blush over come my face as I gently pushed him off me. "Come on now Edward I'm still in my night gown let me get changed". He grabbed on to my hand and pulled me close.

"No" he looked at me waiting for something I realized and went on to my tiptoes.

"Happy birthday Edward" I whispered and then gave him 16 little kisses on the lips. "Know if u don't mind I want to get changed" I pushed him out the door of my bedroom as he smiled and walked backwards so my hands lay on his chest. He was just about to lean down for another kiss when I slammed the door in his face and spun round. "Good bye Edward, see u down stairs" I lent agents the door smiling.

"Aw that's not fair" he called and then I herd him walk down the corridor.

I ran to my wardrobe, I looked in and grabbed a silk dress it was very similar to the one I had warn all those years ago the day Edward proposed to me except this one was blue we both loved the colour so I knew it would make Edward happy. I slipped it on then sat in front of my dressing table mirror and sang to my self as I gently did my make-up and just smoothed down my hair placing a couple curls into the right position. I walked out of my room and down the stares almost killing myself stumbling on the last step.

I gazed at the big front room. It had been decorated so carefully with "HAPPY BITHDAY" and "16" everywhere. And there in the middle was the big dinning table with a white table cloth on it and sitting round the table looking as handsome as ever was Edward and his father. I smiled and spoke "you look good Edward"

"Thank u" he smiled at me

"no, I was talking about your dad" my Edward looked a little upset and his father laughed and patted him on the back " I was playing fun Edward" I said as I slid next on to the chair next to him and holding his hand "you look handsome" he smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek.

"U look amazing" he said and then his father cleared his throat a little to load. We looked away from each other and I decided to change the subject "so where's mother" (we all called Edwards mum that to stop confusion)

"Here I am" she called from the door way that led in to the kitchen. In her hands was a cake with white icing on it and 16 different coloured candles.

"Wow" the 3 of us said in unison as she set the cake on the large dinning table.

"U have really out done yourself this time darling" Edwards father said as he kissed he on the forehead.

"I just really wonted to make this one special as its the last time we will spend it like this, this time next ear Edward and Elizabeth will be married and we wont be able to spend it in the same way" we all nodded lightly and then all shied at the idea that was finally coming true.

"Well" Edwards's father said brining us all back to the present "lets not waste anymore time aren't we supposed to be having a birthday party" he clapped his hands to gather and then started to cut the cake into pieces.

That day like the next 3 months went by so fast. I woke up on the day of my wedding with my aunt and mother leaning over me. "Come on darling, its time to get you ready for your big day" they sang in unison...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memories of a broken heart

I woke up on the day of my wedding with my aunt and mother leaning over me. "Come on darling, its time to get you ready for your big day" they sang in unison...

There was something wrong with this scene my mum was here this was not normal then she spook "love it's your big day enjoy it" suddenly I was jolted awake for real.

Like the scene from my dream my aunt was leaning over my bed but instead of my mother it was Edwards mother holding a giant white mass in her hands that I guessed was my wedding dress, before I could mutter a word I was pulled from my bed an flung in a bath it was warm but a little cold shampoo was massages into my hair then a little more water to get the suds out, I shook but again before I could protest I was pulled from the bath and toweled dry then shoved in front of the mirror. They weren't hurting me but I was being pulled in so many directions and so many things were being pulled onto me it was like a nice version of torture.

They both stepped back from me to get a better look, I was warring a white of the shoulder webbing dress and my hair had been pulled in to a style that was difficult to describe like a bun but lots of my curls were flowing from it down my back then my aunt jumped "opps before I forget" she went into a brown box and pulled out a long beautiful veil and placed it neatly into my bun "there now, it was your mothers she had me keep after she turned her wedding dress into a christening outfit for u" I blinked back a couple tears and smiled I remembered the dream it was like my mum wanted me to married Edward it was like she was looking down on me, I hugged both my aunt and Edwards mother in turn in turn.

"Thank u so much the both of u" I choked on the last words then turned to look in the mirror I sucked in a sharp breath of air and then fought back the tears even more. I hardly recognized myself I looked beautiful.

They both smiled at me and then my aunt looked at her watch "come on Elizabeth u wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding" I smiled at the last word and then walked out my room suddenly then it hit me today I was getting married I was going to be Edwards wife. I had realized I had zoned out until I herd my aunt talking "of cores you're keeping your surname it's a swan tradition".

I blinked a couple times "a-am I, I-is it" I stuttered trying to remember the conversation I had about this with Edward. Edward was ok with me keeping my surname as I was one of the last members of the swan family but I hadn't realized it was a tradition.

"Of cores it is darling it goes back years, know look here is your horse and carriage it will take you to the wedding, Edwards's mother and I will get a ride up to the church" she hugged me and then Edwards mother kissed my on the forehead. They waved good bye I took 3 slow deep breathes then I got into the carriage.

***

I arrived in front of the church and sat there for a little while waiting for my aunt and Edwards mother to arrive I wasn't alone all my bridesmaids were out side talking with me and about the wedding there were three of them Becca, Chelsea and Charlotte

The three I had know for a long time Becca the smallest was Edwards younger cousin there fathers were brothers and she spent almost every holiday and weekend she could at Edwards house.

Chelsea was a friend from the village someone me and Edward sometimes played with when we didn't get her grounded she was clumsy like me so we had fun comparing scares while Edward just sat watching and waiting to correct me when I mixed one scare with the wrong story.

And the third was my aunts, friend's daughter, very wealthy; she would spend autumn time with us and tell us stories of Paris and Rome.

They all wore matching lavender dresses that came down to the floor with lavender shoes and they each had a rope of pearls around there necks.

A horn honked and my aunt and Edwards's mother clamed out they smiled at my bride's maids and the turned to the entrance suddenly I realized that Edwards father was standing next to the oak doors he was the one who would walk me down the aisle as he basically treated me as his daughter.

"Come-on Elizabeth, Edwards waiting in the church I can hear his heart beat from here" Chelsea giggled at me as she pulled me from the carriage to the oak door.

"Yep and I bet when we open the oak doors a flood of sweet will poor out" Becca added as she laughed with Chelsea. I was glad someone was laughing I could fell my own heart beat a mile a minuet.

"I wonder if he will faint" charlottes added just to add fuel to the fire, know they were laughing my aunt placed a finger to her lips and the laughter turned into a muffled giggle. Edwards's father linked my arm to his and squeezed it a little.

"Ready" he wisped

I nodded my head "I think so" he smiled and then I herd the music start my heart stopped and then went even faster leading me to my Edward it new were he was and it would stop at nothing to get there I had to pace my self listening to the music. Suddenly a giant sigh of aw was let out by the crowd of spectators no real family just friends from the village. I suddenly opened my eyes there at that alter was Edward watching me smiling and blushing I had to smile but I felt like bursting into a run I wanted to be next to him to be with him soon I was standing next to him as Edwards father then toke the position of best man Edward only had 1 other page boy Chelsea's younger brother only a year so he would sometimes play with me and Edward when his sister was allowed.

I smiled as I stood next to Edward we were holding hands I didn't let go till we had finally said I do and when he finally confirmed we where man an wife I flung my arms around Edwards neck and kissed him gently only a little it was embarrassing in front of everyone.

We were all out side the church getting are photos token, when suddenly a man walked up the path and approached the crowd that were the wedding gests "I'm sorry to interrupt this marvel's wedding but may I ask does any one know the way to the doctors" I wiped my head round to see who was speaking the voice was amazing beautiful appealing then when I saw were it coming from I gasped as did everyone who had spotted the man. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen with blond hair and a flawless face white with topaz eyes and perfectly shaped lips I took I little step closer to get a better look and Edward tightened his grip he looked at me with the same shocked aw and then he loosened to let me step forwards.

"May I ask who would like to know" I called out to the man and he scanned the crowd to look for who had then spoken his eyes rested on me and then he smiled.

"I'm sorry how rude of me my name is Carlisle Cullen's I was sent hear apparently your old doctor has passed away and I was given the job to replace him" I sucked in some air. I had lost my breath when he had smiled it seemed funny the old doctor had been in his 70 and this doctor was barely 25.

Then my aunt stood forward " yes I can tell u were to go you take a left down this road and then a right go strata on, there should be a big white house that will be the doctors".

He nodded at her then the crowd then took a look back at me and smiled Edward came from behind me and wrapped an arm around my waste. "u must be the married couple then I hope to see u soon both of you" he then relished what he had said and how it could have been taken, a little giggle from the approving crowd "not that I hope any of u get sick or umm…" he rubbed his head and then turned around "well it was nice meeting u" he then hurried away with his head hung a little in embarrassment.

I smiled up at Edward and he then kissed me on the lips "come on or we will be late for the bate u still have to get changed". I smiled

"I'm going to throw my bouquet" I called and all the women ran in to a group I counted "1 … 2 … 3…" I threw it high into the air. When I turned charlotte had grabbed it she looked at it and the at Chelsea's brother. He scratched his head and blushed a little.

I smiled at Edward and kissed him on the lips then whispered into his ear "lets make are escape before any thing more happens" he smiled at me.

***

"Elizabeth wake up were in Dover were on a ferry" I mooned and then looked at him we were honey mooning in France. "Come on 3 hours on deck and then u can sleep as I drive to Paris" I smiled and then sat up.

"Or" I giggled wrapping my arms round his neck "we could spend that time on the back seats" Edward giggled and then kissed me passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Memories of a broken dream

"What let me just?"

"Edward what r u DOING" before I could finish speeking he had already picked me of my feet and bridal cared me over the thresh hold. I threw my head back and let out a laugh of pure happiness. We had just come back from are honey moon a whole month in France both are families had been saving since we where about six so it was the most amazing experience. But we really didn't see much of the sites only basically are bedroom sealing.

"I'm home" Edward called out into the empty house as he gently put me on the floor and retreated to get r bags.

"Edward. No one is in this house its are house no one else will be hear" I smiled at him

"O yer" he smiled and moved closer to me "so if I were to do this no one would care" he kissed me gently on the lips I smiled and shook my head "and this" he kissed me on the lips

"Nope we are completely alone"

"Well if that is the case" he picked me up and started running "where is the bedroom?"He said I giggled as he laughed. "Ah here it is" he sighed as he walked into the room. it already was made up with a king bed in the middle of the room and one large window that went from the floor to the sealing and a giant curtain that was already drawn. He lent down and kissed me passionately as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

***

"I'm leaving" I called as I opened the door.

"Where u going" Edward called from he kitchen he was probably making eggs and I really wanted to meet the new doctor.

"To meet the new doctor" there was silence from the other room.

"We only got back from France cant it what till tomorrow" he called a little jealousy in his voice.

"Edward we got back last night. And maybe when I get back we can look at the other rooms" I laughed as I finished the sentence.

"Fine" he laughed and then entered from the kitchen "I'll see u soon" he kissed me on the forehead and then he whispered in my ear "love you".

"I love u too, know let me leave before we have a repeat of what happened last night" I smiled and ran my hand down his cheek we had been together for the whole of the last month I had become so used to being near him all the time it felt like I was leaving my heart behind "I really do love u" I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He just watched me as I walked down the garden path waving enthusiastically like a six year old saying good bye to there best friend I smiled and waved back.

I opened the door of the doctors and suddenly jumped back as Chelsea was sitting in one of the waiting chairs she looked up at me and smiled but before she could say anything I ran to her.

"O my gosh Chelsea are u okay are u heart what happened did u fall down your stares again"

She laughed "no don't worry, it's not me its Becca"

"What's the matter? Is she ok Edward would kill himself if she was heart badly u know he loves her like a little sister" I asked fear filling my eyes

"No no Elizabeth it's nothing like that she's been bitten by the love bug, she has taken a liking to the new doctor she's in here almost every day"

I looked at her and then started laughing just as I got up the doctors door opened and out walked Becca followed by 's "know Miss Masen every thing seems ok but if your symptoms continue pleas fell free to come and visit me".

Becca smiled "I wont" suddenly her eyes shot to Chelsea and then to me she screamed at me and then ran to give me a hug. "Elizabeth your back. So that means my cousin is back I'm going to say hello before your aunt remembers or I will never get to see him"

"That's a great idea." And then I turned to Chelsea "and maybe u can tell your brother so when I can get back we have a little welcome back party".

Chelsea stood up as she grabbed Becca from my arm "I don't think he will be at home u know I told u about the love bug well it's kinda like the flu around hear every ones getting it I think every one got it then they all went to your wedding"

I looked at her a little confused.

Then Becca jumped and yelled at me "HES FALLEN IN LOVE WITH CHARLOTT AND KNOW THERES A ROMER THERE GETTING MARRIED" I lent my head back and laughed a lot happened in a month. "well any way I still want to see my cousin so I will see u when u get back ok" I nodded my head "bye Elizabeth bye " and then they both made there way out the door.

"So u must be Mrs. Swan. Young miss. Masen talks a lot of u when she comes to visit" he smiled I was having trouble breathing my memory did him no justice he was so handsome.

I remembered how to speak and took a deep breath "yes and u must be I just cam to say hi as we where never properly introduced when we first meet".

He smiled again "well why we don't have a cup of tea and a chat".

After the tea I returned home to a waiting crowd that consisted of Edwards parents my aunt Chelsea Becca and there holding hands in the corner where Chelsea's brother and charlotte I smiled as I entered the room and toke my seat next to Edward .

The next 4 months went by without a single hitch in fact in just another 6 months charlotte and Chelsea's brother would be getting married the in 7 it would be mine and Edwards birthday then in 10 it would be are first anniversary.

I lifted my head from the toilet bowl as a wave of nausea left my body I counted on my fingers how many weeks it had bean and then realized I was 2 months late. I groaned and then was sick again.

Suddenly a nock came from the bathroom door and Edward walked in "Elizabeth r u ok" he lent down beside me his face was stained with tears.

"I'm fine. But what's the mater Edward why r u crying"

He let out an unsteady sigh and then looked at me he whispered "Elizabeth my father died last night of a heart attach there was nothing Carlisle could do he past away in his sleep". It was amazing how much of a friend Carlisle had become over the couple of months we had known him then Edwards words hit me I couldn't breath I hugged Edward and kept on repeating no over and over again under my breath. He hugged me back there on the bathroom floor he cried.

We were sitting on the bathroom floor talking about all the good memories of Edwards's dad when suddenly a twitch happened in my stomach I knelt over the toilet just in time to throw up what was left in my stomach "Elizabeth r u ok" he said holding my hair back and wiping the sweet off my brow

I looked up and him and sighed a little "I was hoping for a better moment but I guess this will have to do Edward I'm ….. Well I think I'm …. I'm pregnant" Edwards face lit up a little he hugged me than ran a hand over my stomach. "Of cores I'm going to have to go to Carlisle to get it confirmed" he smiled at me again and kissed me.

***

"Well congratulations Elizabeth u r defiantly pregnant and by what the sound of it u will be due in about 7 months" Carlisle looks up at me and smiled I threw my hands to my face in that short space of time so much was to happen. Edwards fathers funeral , Charlottes wedding and then mine and Edwards birthday all these big events how was I meant to know that in only seven months my life was to change so much more that I had expected so much more than I would have ever dreamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Memories of a broken heart

I looked on as Edward gently slept. So much had happed over the last six months that he needed as much sleep as he could get especially because in about another month there would be a new addition to are little family. About a week after my pregnancy had been confirmed we had Edwards's father's funeral. Then 3 months later we had Charlottes and Chelsea's brothers wedding it was only small with me and Chelsea as bridesmaids, a couple of Chelsea's brothers friends including Edward as page boy and both there families had shown up also Edwards mother and for some reason my aunt had been asked last minuet. Edward and I had decided that the wedding reception would be the best place to announce my pregnancy which was greeted with laughter and clapping. We even had to rent out are little house and move back in with Edwards mother as she had taken a tern for the worst and had court some kind of cold (luckily Carlisle had wanted to rent a house under the idea that staying in the doctors was bad for his health and he would never get any sleep).

I smiled and ran a hand along his check I then moved to be closer to him but was stopped suddenly by my large belly where then the baby in protest ( I probably woke him up) started to gently kick. I placed a had where the baby was kicking and giggled to myself unfortunately in the process of moving I had bumped Edward and he was know awake. "Good morning my love" he whispered gently I looked at him and smiled grabbing his hand and placing it where the baby was still kicking. He kicked back the covers and placed an ear on my belly he smiled and kissed it and then kissed me lingering deciding on what to do next he looked deep into my eyes "and how r my 2 favourite people in the whole world?" he asked I gently smiled.

"Where doing fine except I have a real craving for eggs and bacon" I said gently rubbing my belly he had stopped kicking know but rubbing my belly had become second nature.

He kissed me and then jumped out of bed "eggs and bacon coming right up. Would u like breakfast in bed madam or shale u two like a table on the terrace?"

I propped my self up on my elbows and laughed at the really bad French accent he had just failed to do "I think I'm going to have breakfast outside its such a beautiful summer's morning I don't think I want to waste a single second inside"

He nodded his head and then smiled at me "ok. But I'm sure I can change your mind on spending the day inside this room" he lent on the bed and looked at me seductively.

I laughed again and reached out my hands so he could help me out of bed "as tempting as that sounds I think if I don't get food in me soon Edward junior's gone get mean".

We started walking down the stares to the kitchen "do u really think he's going to be a boy" Edward asked stopping on the stares and turning to look up at me.

"I don't know but it's better that calling him an it" I said rubbing my belly. Edward turned round and continued walking down the stares.

I stopped before I got to the bottom step and watched Edward enter the kitchen I had heard banging of pots and pans Edwards mother was up, so I had decided it was better for my helth to be outside the kitchen as Edward would be telling her she should be in bed and she would be arguing that if she stayed in bed she would go insane. "Mum I told u, u should be in bed".

"I can't just sit in bed I will go insane, anyway who else will make a birthday cake for u and Elizabeth" there was silence from the kitchen. Meanwhile I was standing on the stares lightly banging my head on the wall I had forgotten my own birthday. I was 17.

I walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair in the door way, Edward had his head in one hand and was massaging his temples by the looks of it he had also forgot, he then raised his head and sighed a little "fine . If your going to bake a cake at least let me help" he grabbed the bowl of cake mixture. He then turned to me "what if I he's a girl, what will u call the baby if he's a she"

I looked at the bump and ran a hand over it "well I was thinking about Isabella". I looked up from my belly and both Edward and his mother where gently smiling.

He then placed the bowl on the counter and knelt down he pleased an ear to my stomach "good morning Isabella" suddenly the baby kicked rite where Edward had placed his ear. He looked up at me and smiled "Isabella it is then".

***

Carlisle looked at me from across the examining table "Elizabeth I don't like the look at where the baby is position and so close to your due date I would prefer to keep u with me at all times so if something goes wrong I can be with u and help before it's too late"

"What do u mean Carlisle? What's wrong with my baby?" I clenched at my stomach trying to protect my unborn child.

"Look Elizabeth I don't want to alarm u I just think the baby is either in the wrong position or a little to big nothing that I cant deal with"...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Memories of a broken dream

I sat on a char next to Edward and held his clammy had the last week had been so wet he had court pneumonia. And Edwards's mother was next to him in the other bed she had also court something like pneumonia I wasn't meant to be in this room it was bad for my health but with the baby due any day now I wanted to be with Edward as much as possible.

"Elizabeth u should be back at my house it's not good for u to stay here" Carlisle was behind me and was putting his hands round my waste to help me up.

"I know but..." I looked at Carlisle with eyes wide open and grabbed at his hands and squeezed "Car...Carlisle I think my water just broke" before I could take a step Carlisle swept me of my feet and ran me to the room down the hall.

***

"Come on Elizabeth a couple more pushes and u will have your new baby" I lay on the bed panting and breathing irregularly I had been in labour for so long I could hardly fell any thing but my heart bet agenised my chest I felt a painful push come and suddenly a wave of happiness swept over me.

Carlisle was at the end of the bed holding a little bundle of blankets and I could hear my baby crying so load he smile at me and then held the baby so I could see it "congratulations Elizabeth it's a girl".

I held out my hand and touched her small face I whispered to tired to speak any loader "Isabella" suddenly everything went black.

***Carlisle***

I held the young baby in my arms and looked down at her she was crying. I looked up and smiled at Elizabeth she was so tired from the berth it had taken 3 days her hair was matted and her face covered with sweet I could hear her heart was slowing I held the baby so she could see and even touch her baby

"Congratulations Elizabeth it's a girl"

She reached out a frail had touched her baby's face. "Isabella" she whispered in a rough voice suddenly her head fell and she went limp her body was giving out on her.

I placed the baby in a make shift cot. I looked at Elizabeth with fear in my eyes. I had grown to love Elizabeth she was everything I wanted and I would soon lose her. My mind half shut down and I could fell my self lower to her neck. I placed my lips to her neck and suddenly bit down I had to stop myself from sucking I relished and grabbing Elizabeth in one arm and Isabella in the other I ran to my house trying to think out a plan

I placed her down on the bed. Her eyes where open, and she was screaming. I placed a finger to her lips and begged her to stay quiet. I had to explain to her that I was a vampire and I had just bitten her in a way that would soon make her into a vampire as well I told her to stay quiet and that I would only be away for a couple hours. She just lay there and closed her eyes she was taking the news so well. But before I could sit with Elizabeth I had so deal with her baby that had fallen asleep in my arms.

I ran from my house at full speed at this speed I would be at Elizabeth's aunt's house in a mater of minuets.

***

I walked to the front door of the big whit house and pressed the door bell it was 8pm so I knew Elizabeth's aunt would be up but I was more scared that she would turn down Isabella. Suddenly the big door was open and standing in the door way was Elizabeth's aunt " what r u doing out at this time of the night"

I looked her over then felt Isabella move in my arms I looked at the young baby her chocolate brown eyes staying up at me. This confused me a little neither one of her parents had brown eyes then I relished that Elizabeth's aunt was still standing in the door way "pardon my intrusion but I have some terrible news unfortunately Elizabeth passed away last night while giving berth to her daughter".

Elizabeth's aunt looked at me shocked then rearranged her face to a stern mask hiding the pain she so obviously felt "and I'm guessing that the bundle in your arms is her baby". I held out Isabella and Elizabeth's aunt took her looking down at the baby sweetly she then smiled at me "she has my sister's eyes and my nieces hair look she even has her fathers lips".

"Yes. Well it was Elizabeth's last wish that u look after Isabella and treats her as your own daughter"

She suddenly looked confused "y doesn't the father look after Isabella? Is that her name Isabella?"

"Yes her name is Isabella. And unfortunately the father is also gravely ill and his mother so I suggest u take the baby Mrs. Swan and just leave" I could have come up with a better excuse then that but I was so sure that Elizabeth's aunt would be so taken by the baby and so sad about her nieces death she would just try and forget.

She nodded and then smiled at the baby in her arms "I will treat her like my own but I will always tell her stories of her mother and father she deserves that" she smiled at me and wished me a goodbye then closed the door.

Suddenly I sprang into a run. I had left a girl turning into a vampire at my house and two very sick humans at the doctors and the bad thing was I didn't know if ether of the humans were still alive the last 3 day had been completely about Elizabeth that I had forgotten everything else.

***

I arrived out side the doctors and listened very closely as I entered the building I could hear 2 heart beats but one was very weak I ran up the stares and walked into the room there was Edward half asleep still no better but no wears the one whose heart was slowing so fast was Edwards mother . I walked to her side she looked at me deep into my eyes and spook out "pleas save my son at what ever it takes" and with that she had died.

I placed the cover over her then walked to Edward. Elizabeth would always hate me if I let him die and it was his mother's last wish if I couldn't a wife I would at least have a family so with out thinking I picked up the young man and ran him back to the house where Elizabeth was.

She was still lying with her eyes closed. But when I placed Edward beside her she let out a little moan "its ok Elizabeth" I cooed "its only Edward I'm going to bite him if I don't there's a high chance he will die"

And with that I bit his neck Edward jolted to life and let out a terrible scream. I muffled his scream with my hand and explained to him what I had told Elizabeth. When I was finished he to closed his eyes but as I walked to a chair his hand reached for Elizabeth's both there fingers entwined and they both tightly griped onto the others hand

There I stayed watching them both my new family...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Memories of a broken dream

***Carlisle***

The 3 days of Elizabeth's and Edward's transformation was the most frightening thing I had ever experienced even more scary then when the vampire that had transformed be had bite me in some ways. So many questions where speeding throw my head, would they be able to adapt to the "vegetarian" diet? Would I be able to stop them from killing each other or worse the whole village? How do I explain the 2 missing bodies? Etcetera, etcetera

I walked over to the bed they would be waking up any minuet know, I placed a hand on Elizabeth's forehead she was the most stunning vampire I had ever seen if beauty could live (well exists at least) she would be the example I had to with strain myself from kissing her perfect lips . Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, blood red, and she stared at me as memories (though faded) came flooding back to her. She took a deep breath and looked to her side "when will he be waking up" her voice was like perfect wind chimes dancing on a cool breeze. She clamped her snow white had over her rosy lips and looked at me in amazement she lowered her hand a little "is...is that my voice".

***Elizabeth***

I felt a cold had rest on my forehead as the pain reached its peak in my heart no other pain could ever compare to this. I was scared I had no real idea of how long or if ever this pain would stop. Suddenly the pain eased and I opened my eyes. I looked up and there standing over me was Carlisle but he had changed his perfect face had become more defined I could appreciate every thing about his sculpted face. I realised at that moment I had really become something inhuman. I felt something next to me Edward was still transforming. In a split second I remembered everything Carlisle had told me I had to behave but I couldn't with strain myself from looking at Edward I could hear his heart beat slow and glanced over at him and ran a snow white had down his perfect face he had become like Carlisle unnaturally breathtakingly beautiful. I took a deep breath "when will he be waking up" I heard a beautiful voice like wind chimes dancing in a cool breeze. I clamped my hand over my mouth and looked at Carlisle in amazement. I took in a smaller breath (still no satisfaction from something I had relied on for so long I could just felt the dust rattle around in my chest) "is...is that my voice".

Carlisle smiled he sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap I rested my head into his chest and he stroked my hair in reassurance like a parent does when a young child is scared of a monster under the bed. "Shhh" he cooed "soon Elizabeth u will fell a thirst in your throat I will take u hunting soon but not until Edward is awake it would be dangers to leave him hear. But while we wait would u like to see what u look like know" he looked down at me and smiled.

That's when I realized that we where in mine and Edwards old bedroom we where in the little house me and Edward had to rent out to Carlisle the curtain were not drawn and it was darker outside every thing had a slight hint of dark purple so I guessed it was night but the lights in the room where dime so it almost felt like broad daylight. I stood up and Carlisle guided me to a long tall object with a blanket over it I guessed this was a mirror he smiled as he walked over to the mirror and looked at me "are u ready" I nodded gently scared of what I was bout to see.

He pulled down the fabric that was covering the large mirror and as soon as the fabric hit the floor I gasped. In the glass was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen she had amazing brown hair it gently curled and it went down to her waste her body was a perfect hourglass figure. She had perfectly shaped arms and legs then I moved up her body her neck was like a swans long and elegant then when I reached her face I had to take a step back her face was floorless she had the most amazing red lips and her nose was perfect in ever dimension then I looked her in the eyes and a deep involuntary growled rumbled from my throat. They were blood red.

Carlisle came from behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders "don't worry when u start drinking animal blood it will dilute your eyes and they will go a topaz colour".

I looked up at him dragging my eyes away from the perfection in the mirror. "So that's really me" he looked down and smiled and nodded his head. But before he could say any more a load uncomforting moan cam from the bed Edward was awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Memories of a broken heart

I watched as reality hit Edward he looked shocked as he looked at me. With in a nanosecond I was at the bad and kneeling on it next to Edward I placed my hands on ether side of his face "how r u feeling love" I whispered.

He looked at me shocked "Elizabeth is that u" his voice had changed like mine it was deep and very appealing. He sat up and ran a hand down my cheek then he rubbed his thumb over my lip. "I didn't think it was possible that u could be anymore beautiful".

I smiled and then repeated my question "how r u felling love" he looked at me then Carlisle.

"I don't know how to explain it but it's like my throats on fire" suddenly I realized mine felt the same Carlisle looked at us both.

"Well I think then its time to take u both on your first hunt" he smiled at us the went to the big window and opened it he looked down at the groaned and then at us both "shall we"

I smiled and looked at Edward he had realised where we where and that we where on the second floor he smiled back at me "ladies first" I shook my head *_Edward your such a wimp sometimes*. _

He looked at me "am not" I looked at him in shock.

"Wh...Why did u say that" I stuttered.

He looked at me like I was going crazy "because u just called me a wimp".

My eyes widened "no Edward I didn't say that out load I was thinking it".

By now Carlisle had made his way over to the bed he looked at Edward suddenly Edward spun round "2" he said like it's was as obvious as the nose on Carlisle's face.

"Just as I thwart" continued Carlisle "u can read minds"

I looked at Carlisle with a confused look on my face; Carlisle smiled "I just asked him what 1+1 was" I giggled a little *_it's amazing he didn't say 3_ * Edward then span round and pushed me.

I didn't just fly off the bed no I went flying threw the bedroom wall and left a giant indent in the hallway wall. I looked at him a little angry "Y U" I yelled and ran full speed at him but just as I was about to reach the bed Carlisle lifted me up and ran to the opened window.

He stopped before he jumped and turned to Edward "well come-on then u don't want to miss your first hunt do u". Edward ran to his side and looked at me and stuck his tong out but before I could do the same Carlisle had already jumped even though it only took a couple seconds for him to hit the ground I had already figured out where he should land and how fast it would take him to start running again. He hit the floor and spun round with me in his arms then he called to Edward "come-on Edward I an already smell a heard of deer lets hurry before they move on" Edward nodded his head but instead of watching him jump I lent back my head to see if I could smell them I took a big deep breath and flavoured the air. There where 2 familiar ones I took to be Edward and Carlisle both very sweet one like strawberries and cream with a hint of what I could only describe as something intoxicating it was the strongest so it must have been Carlisle and the other was a little more musky with a slight hint of something I couldn't place it was light and almost warm I smiled to myself and thwart *_sunshine_* I heard a snort from behind me "thanks Carlisle gets intoxicating and I get sunshine".

I looked at Edward still a little angry "would u get out of my head" Edward stuck out his tong again.

"I can help it; it's like your screaming your thwarts at me".

Carlisle turned round so I couldn't see Edward anymore he looked down at me "what else can u smell".

I lent back my head and took in another deep breath there the third scent that was appealing I opened my eyes "its musky earthy" he nodded.

"Yes that what where looking for that's the deer" he smiled and looked at me then turned to Edward "come-on I'm sure u 2 are dyeing for a feed". He burst into a run.

***

It had only taken us a few minuets when we finally burst into woods I looked up at Carlisle still in his arms "Carlisle". He looked down "it's not that I'm ungrateful that u stopped me and Edward from getting into a fight but... CAN U PLEAS PUT ME DOWN".

He suddenly stopped and looked a little embarrass "ops sorry Elizabeth I hadn't realised".

Edward came and stood next to me once Carlisle put me down. He pulled me into a hug. I pushed myself away a little to look him in the eyes "what's the mater Edward".

He looked at me and then at Carlisle "nothing".

Carlisle turned round "come on u 2 lets get going there starting to move on" as we ran I kept an eye on Edward a little worried he looked like he was uncomfortable.

***

He stood down wind from the herd it was bigger then we thwart with 4 big stages and about 10 females. We stood back and watched as Carlisle attached one of the stray females it was over in a matter of seconds. He had jumped on her back broken her neck and know was feeding from her. It felt funny to be doing this but then Edward grabbed me from behind and wisped in my ear "I bet u I could kill the biggest stag".

I turned round and pushed him off "in your dreams I could so kill the biggest".

He smiled at me "do u want to bet on that".

I smiled back "name your terms"

"If I win u have to admit that I am the greatest vampire to ever exist and u have to bow when ever I walk into a room"

I laughed a little "fine, but if I win u have to be my slave for the rest of eternity"

He smiled and we shook on it.

Suddenly before there was even a count down Edward leapt into the clearing I ran after him *_that's cheating _* he laughed "there aren't any rules u never made any".

He was running after one stag and I ran after another one I let out a laughed "mines bigger get ready to start calling me mistress".

"I don't think so yours is getting away" I looked and mine had made some distance between us I suddenly jumped in the air and landed on its back I grabbed it like Carlisle had and broke its neck it fell to the floor. Instantly I started to feed its warm blood flowing down my throat soothing as it went it was over to soon and I stood up.

Edward was just finishing his "I win" I sang out he put up one finger and dragged the stag next to mine.

"Ha mines bigger I win" mine was almost a complete centimetre bigger.

I opened my moth "mines a whole centimetre bigger".

He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder "denial".

He walked of and I got a little angry so I picked up his stag and threw it at him it hit him with so much force it split in to it was like it had just hit a rock. I smiled and fell over laughing. He ran over to me and pined my to the floor I placed a foot on his chest and kicked him of he went flying back he hit a giant oak tree it mound and split then it fell over with a load crash.

Carlisle ran into the clearing "what happened" I stood up but still couldn't stop laughing he saw the tree and Edward lying on top of it.

"Well come on before u guys destroy the whole forest" he turned away but from the opposed direction of are house.

"Aren't we going home" I asked as Edward came behind me.

"Sorry Elizabeth we cant if we go back there will be too many questions. It would be easier if we just left" Carlisle said.

I looked back behind me and thwart of all my friends and family I was leaving behind I held onto Edwards hand and let out a sad moan *this will be the last time I will ever be truly home* Edward looked down at me "that's not entirely true" he stopped and looked deep into my eyes "where ever u r Elizabeth that's my home " I thwart about it for a split second and kissed him it was the same for me where ever Edward was that would be my home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Memories of a broken heart

I stepped out on the balcony of my new house and took in a deep breath as I watched the sun rise over the sea.

For the first 3 years of mine and Edwards new life we had become nomads running back and forwards threw Europe and Asia. We had even met a clan that also called themselves "vegetarians" a coven called the Denali coven. We had stayed with them a few weeks with them and I had come close to one vampire called Eleazar. He had a power like Edward but he could tell people what there powers where. He had told me I had a strong power the power of controlling the senses all five of them like making images that look fell smell sound and even taste real I laughed at first thinking he had made a mistake Edward was the gifted one but when he asked me to think of a bowl of flowers to appear on top of Edwards head and when it had (honeysuckle as it was my favourite flower) I almost died laughing. But the amazing thing was I could use this power to my advantage as I could use it to make Edward image he was reading my mined but he was just picking up images and sentences I made him think I could even walk down a street in broad daylight but if I made people think I was just a normal kid walking down the street no one would bat an eyelid. But eventually we had settled in a little village on the coast of Pennsylvania. It was nice and it kind of reminded me of my little town in England.

I watched the sun rise and let out a deep sigh of delight then I heard the door leading to my bed room open and a pare of strong arms wrap around me and then a chin rest on my shoulder I place my hand into Edwards copper brown hair. *morning love* I thwart I wasn't completely mean I did let him read my mind sometimes. He just kept a hold of me as the sun made its way higher into the sky as the sun started hitting are skin it started sparkling like a thousand diamonds I let my power flow so the sparkling stopped. Edward squeezed me a little tighter and I turned round in his arms I flung my arms round his neck and rested my forehead on his he looked me strait in the eyes "how old will she be know" he said as he tried to read my mind for the only picture of our daughter I had I let the fuzzy human memory surface so we could share it.

"10 today" I sighed "and that means 10 years ago u and me both turned into vamp..." Edward placed a finger over my lips and then alarm spread across his face.

"Do u smell that?" I lent my head back and took in a deep breath there in the sea air where to very distinct scents I knew they where vampire but I had never smelt them before I looked at Edward my face completely mirrored his expression the vampires where at the door. I broke free from his grip and ran to the top of the staircase but before I could run down the stairs Carlisle had already answered the door. There was silence for a couple seconds then Carlisle answered I could hear curiosity in his voice "Aro, what r u doing so far from Italy"

A strange voice that I guessed was Aro, came singing up the stairs "well Carlisle I was pulled out to some lets just say business and an old friend had told me u had some new friends" a low growl came from Edwards throat he was behind me and had an arm around my waste. I could smell Aro coming closer and suddenly at the bottom of the stairs was a beautiful man with black hair and blood red eyes this was Aro the almost royalty of the vampire world he smiled at both Edward and I and then beckoned for us to come down I slowly made my way down the stairs suddenly Aro grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, Edward bolted to the bottom but Carlisle held him back.

Edwards face was filled with anger, he watched in helpless fear as Aro inspected ever centimetre of my face I just looked at Aro with a blank face I was so scared I couldn't do anything else. He smiled and then looked at Carlisle then back at me he smiled so I could all his teeth suddenly Edward took another step forward "no...No u can't have her she isn't something u can just collect let go of her" I tensed what was Aro thinking.

He kept looking at me but directed his sentence to Edward "she's to powerful to just be left to roam around like an animal a power like this should be nurtured and she should be trained by the most powerful vampire to become absolutely perfect" then he looked at Edward "plus u wont remember any of this when I leave the vampire behind me" he nodded to behind him. "He changes memories u will completely forget Elizabeth and think that Carlisle just changed u".

I suddenly realised what Aro was doing he was taking me like a prized animal dog and train me to become his tool and use me to his advantage I tried to take a step back but Aro kept a hold of me but his gaze snapped back to mine I was scared and could only let out a above whisper "don.. Don't I get a chose like other vampires don't I get to chose if I go with u or stay hear".

He picked me up so I couldn't run but kept his eye contact "yes vampires like Edward I would give a dissension to but u my dear you have the potential to become the greatest vampire ever know I can't just let that slip threw my fingers know can I". He turned and nodded to the vampire behind him I screamed and wiggled in his arms as Edward took another step to me Carlisle just held him back Carlisle looked like he was being horribly tortures but Edward just kept yelling.

I lent over Aros shoulder and yelled at the top of my lungs "CARLISLE DO SOMTHING PLEAS DONT LET HIM TAKE ME WERE A FAMILY U CANT PLEAS U CANT". He closed his eyes as the second vampire came up to Edward he placed his had over Edwards face and then Edward shock violently his memories where being changed Edward was forgetting me then Edward lay on the floor and the vampire moved to Carlisle but then before I could do anymore the house door closed and Aro started running.

***

We where walking threw a small forest it had token us a couple days but I was back in England Aro had let me walk I had given up on running there was no point he would catch me and also there was nowhere for me to go.

Suddenly familiar scents started wafting around me I looked up at Aro "y have u taken me hear what r u going to do" fear suddenly consumed me there was no point him being hear unless he was going to hunt.

He smiled and then looked down at me "u will thank me for this one day"

"What r u going to do" I said suddenly fearing for all my friends life's.

" when I looked at your past there seemed to be 3 dominant people I'm guessing your friends but as one of them got married I guess I only have to turn 2" I suddenly realised what he was doing he was going to turn Chelsea and Becca into vampires like me my mouth fell open. He stopped and smiled at me "well I can't spend all my time with u so I guess I'm going to have to make u some little care takers, know be a good little girl and stay hear I'll be beck before u know it" suddenly he was gone. With the second vampire hot on his trail.

***

I knelt next to the large bed both Chelsea and Becca where laying on and was resting my head on the bed listening to there screaming and moaning we where in Aros large castle and they had both been bitten soon they would both be living the rest of eternity in this place and even though they where my friends Aro would expect them to tend to my every whim how could I be so selfish as to let them be bitten to have them go threw this I hated myself I only felt empty I was killing my friends and I had just lost the love of my life . Suddenly I felt a warm had touch my hair I looked up and Becca had stopped screaming her face was changing but it was still riddled with pain she looked at me and croaked out "Elizabeth is that u look so beautiful".

I grabbed her had and held it against my check "I'm so sorry for what has happened to u pleas forgive me" she looked at me and smiled.

"When u left I was by myself if..." suddenly she started screaming again the transformation was coming to an end the only thing I could do know was sit and watch as my friends slowly lost all hope of ever being normal again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Memories of a broken dream

I walked into the room and Chelsea and Becca sat on the end of my bed then Chelsea smiled at me her ruby eyes laughing along with the joke Becca had just told "how was the hunting trip did u find any good mountain lions".

I smiled and let my long brown hair out of the large clip I kept it up with some times "I could ask the same thing but I'm guessing by the red eyes it wasn't mountain lions u found" she threw her head back as she laughed and her golden sausage curls bounced along with the movement.

"No not mountain lions" Becca giggled in agreement.

I sat on the bed and heard a load crunch nose like I had just sat on paper I stood back up and looked down at where I had just sat on the bed there was a large brown paper parcel I picked it up and was a little confused "what's this".

Becca looked at me and smiled a little "open it and find out" she smiled at Chelsea and they both looked a little existed. I smelt the packaging it smelt like paper, tape and a fabric I looked a little confused but opened the parcel and out of it fell a cape like the guards and Aro and the rest had but this one was different it wasn't grey or black it was crimson with a gold edging I looked at it even more confused.

Becca turned to Chelsea "aw that's not fare she got gold" she ran over to me and grabbed the cape.

Chelsea rolled her eyes "what do expect Aro would give his A* kid" she said as she grabbed the cape off Becca and gave it back to me.

I snatched it off Chelsea it annoyed me how they called me Aros A* kid "so what's with the cape".

Chelsea rolled her eyes once again "Aro wants us to start doing some of his more" she thought about it for a second "troublesome jobs he thinks its time, he's been training us for the past 50 years".

Becca smiled a little more brushing her black hair out of the ruby red eyes "yes me and Chelsea both got one but we got silver not gold"

I threw the cape into the corner "tell him to get someone else".

Becca ran to the corner and picked up the cape "aw come on Elizabeth I don't get to exercise my power like u and Chelsea do. Being able to instantly know where people are, seeing threw there eyes and even teleporting myself to where they r is no fun when u only get to test it on the guards and u 2" she then ran over to me "and Aro wont let use leave u for to long and it will be fun the A* and her 2 minions"

I looked at her "u guys r not my minions you're my friends" I then grabbed the cape off Becca and yanked it on sighing a little "where do u want me".

Becca jumped in the air and hugged me "o thank u thank u thank u Elizabeth this is going to be so much fun".

We started doing odd jobs for Aro the really messy ones basically someone broke a bad law and we where sent out no survivors it was cruel in some ways Becca instantly knew where the person we where looking for was and take us there then I would trick there senses making images appear or even just shutting all there senses off and then Chelsea with lightening (she controlled real lightening no trick of the mind) would kill them with in a mater of seconds. Roomers started spreading about us and we where soon known as the bloody sisters.

But no matter how much I tried I couldn't forget my first 10 years of life and hoping against hope I would one day be back with Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Memories of a broken dream

I sat looking out of my large window watching the rain slid down the window pain. Chelsea and Becca where hunting. I had decided to stick with the "vegetarian" diet but Chelsea and Becca said it was more natural to follow the proper diet of a vampire.

Suddenly my bedroom door flung open and Jane walked in with a look of despise in her eyes, normally guards didn't come anywhere near my room or Chelsea's or Becca's in fear for there life.

She threw a dress at me and snarled "hurry up and get dressed u have a visitor and Aro wants u to look your best" she snapped. I hated it when vampires acted tough around me. To pig headed to show fear they snapped and snarled at me. I raised my upper lip and let out a load and blood curdling growl taking a step towards her but before I could do any thing else she was out my door and had slammed it she was on the other side I could still smell her.

I smiled a little she thought a door would protect her. I was still a little confused no one came to visit me for the past 100 years I had ether been in this castle training all of my strengths or feared by all as the strongest bloody sister. But they obviously where important. I shoved the dress on and then a pouch of diamond clips fell out of a pocket I placed them in my long gentle curled hair and then looked in the mirror it was a Victorian dress y would Aro ever put me in this I wondered.

I opened my door and Jane was leaning against the opposite wall her face was blank and I just smiled. She lead me down the large stair case and I took in a little breath suddenly I could smell Aro and another more familiar smell old but familiar. My eyes widened and I ran into the room bursting threw the door there sitting in a large arm chair was Carlisle suddenly so many emotions overwhelmed me and I fell to my knees.

Carlisle stood up and ran to my side he grabbed me pulling me up into his arms all my emotions where still running round my head he smelt the same he hadn't changed at all. I grabbed on to his shirt he looked down at me and smiled "hi Elizabeth" I was still completely shocked but his voice was soothing and calming.

Suddenly everything hit me and I retched myself out of his arms and let out the deepest angriest growl I didn't know I had I then turned on my heals and looked and Aro and growled again "WHAT. THE. HELL. IS GOING ON"

He smile and come over to me "I should explain my Elizabeth" he lent out a hand to stroke my face but I slapped it away.

I spoke threw gritted teeth "yes explain Aro before I rip your head from your body" Aro looked shocked.

"Well my dear, the vampire who accompanied me nearly a hundred years ago had the power of not deleting memories of people but locking them away in the mind like amnesia then replacing them with memories he formed to match the memories the person had just had locked away in there mind could match there past in some ways"

I nodded but still didn't relaxes "what I didn't plan on is that there was a key to that lock, some how Carlisle has completely recalled all his memories he remembers u and the past that comes with it"

I took in a sharp gasp and turned back to Carlisle he looked at me and smiled he opened his arms and I ran into them like finally coming home in someway I looked at him "and Edward".

He shook his head "I'm sorry Elizabeth his memories must be locked away deeper into his mind"

I looked at him and then at Aro "so what happens know"

Aro walked up to me and lent down to look me in the face "my dear I've trained u for the past hundred years u truly r a powerful vampire so powerful u could kill me that's y I will not stand in your way but if u do leave I must give u a warning"

I turned in Carlisle's arms and looked at Aro he placed a hand on my cheek "the side affects of this amnesia is that if the recipient is forced to remember like u where to show up and he where to suddenly remember he will die"

I took in a sharp breath "but Carlisle"

"I had been remembering over a period of time about a year to 2" he smiled

"But there's rule u must follow Elizabeth" Aro lent back up "if he remembers and can except u, u may stay but if not u must comeback"

I nodded I knew Aro wouldn't be able to give me up to easily but I knew Edward would accept me. I nodded and Aro smiled "then u r free till Edward decides"

I smiled and before another worded could be uttered I ran. I ran and ran out the castle out the city walls out of the county. I only stopped when I had realised I had left Carlisle behind. I sat down waiting for him I was faster but I had left a strong sent trail for him to follow. I looked round and found myself in a forest near the border of Italy it was beautiful and peaceful I spun round in circles singing and laughing. With in a couple hours I could smell Carlisle and turned round he had a couple cases filled with clothes. I laughed

"Y did u run off" he said a little angry

I smiled and looked at him and whispered "I'm free" then I screamed the words "IM FREE"

He laughed a little and then dropt the cases and hugged me "yes your free and your with me" I hugged back.

I smiled "so tell me what's happened in the past hundred years" he stopped me before I could say anything else.

And then whispered in my ear "u have a power I remember it can stop Edwards but do u think it can stop psychics".

I shrugged a little "I don't know but I can try" I closed my eyes there was nothing for me to focus on no power or image I just had to imagine who ever was looking at me and Carlisle would suddenly see us disappear. I opened my eyes and smiled "maybe that will work... but y did I have to do that".

He smiled and hugged me closer "don't worry Elizabeth I will explain everything".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Memories of a broken heart

We sat in that forest for hours. Carlisle was telling me about the memories the vampire had placed in his mind, then we moved on to the family he had created over the past hundred years starting with Esme his wife then Rosalie who he had created for Edward (and I greeted that comment with a low growl) and he then explained to me that Edward had declined her as a mate and Rosalie had found a young man a little while after named Emmett. Then he told me that 2 other vampires had joined his coven a male named Jasper who had the power to control emotions and his mate Alice who was a psychic and the reason Carlisle had asked about me stopping psychic's powers.

***

"So this is America in the 21st century" I giggled a little "it's changed some since I was last hear" I said as I watched the large town's role by.

He smiled at me "well a lot has happened over the last hundred years like airplanes and cars".

I rolled my eyes a little and pushed him playfully" I've been living at Aros castle for the past hundred year's not under a rock and there where cars around when I was still human, any way I got out when Aro sent me on missions ".

Carlisle looked confused "missions"

"Yes u heard of the bloody sisters" Carlisle shock his head "and I'm the one whose been living under a rock, we where the most feared vampires we got the really bad messy jobs Aro didn't want to do, every vampire knows use well apparently apart from your family" Carlisle looked a little worried and then I smiled "and your looking at the most feared of all the bloody sisters" I said a little playfully pointing to myself.

He smiled at me and then laughed "like I can believe that u wouldn't hurt a fly"

I lent my head back and let out a laughed he smiled gently like he was remembering sweet childhood memories "I cant believe how much I missed that laughed, I cant believe how empty I felt without realizing that I felt empty but know your hear its like my world is complete". He then looked worried "r u sure u r ok with a disguise using your powers like this to change your appearance u... u don't look like Elizabeth.

It was true I had completely changed my appearance, strata, black hair that went down in-between my shoulder blades I had lost a couple inches and gaining red eyes. "I'm not meant to Carlisle that's the point but I still smell and sound the same".

He nodded "that's true" he then looked at me and smiled "turn off your psychic deflector" I laughed and he continued "where a couple hours away from Washington I want Alice to see I'm bringing someone home with me".

I smiled and saluted "eye, eye captain" I relaxed a little to relies that part of my power but then I thought about keeping up this disguise and if I would be able to keep it up 24/7.I shook the idea from my head I would deal with it if it came up.

***

I felt completely terrified as Carlisle stopped the car in a clearing with a white house standing in the middle "welcome to forks ad home" I smiled at him.

But before I could say anything else a small pixie haired girl ran from the house she pulled my door open and then grabbed me by the wrists a yanked me out of Carlisle car she span me round and laughed then she stopped at looked at me "hi I'm Alice, I'm sure Carlisle has told u about me and by the looks of it where going to get along really well" she then pulled me into a hug.

I smiled at her and giggled "yes Carlisle has told me about u and your family "I then held out my hand "I'm Sophia it's very nice to meet u" I smiled if I was going to change my appearance then I was going to change my name.

She smiled and grabbed my hand "come and meet the rest of the family there all really existed to meet u"

She dragged me into the house and suddenly everyone was surrounding me the whole family I thought but when I looked again one was missing to my disappointment that one was Edward. Suddenly I heard Carlisle and Alice whispering behind me "sorry Carlisle I phoned him but he was busy it's the middle of the night u know where he will be". I was confused but let it pass I had to act like the only person I knew was Carlisle.

Everyone introduced them self and they all seemed very friendly the only one who seemed a little hostile was the young blond female but she would probably warm up to the idea of having a new family member quickly.

Alice came up to me "u must be wondering where your bed room is" I smiled and nodded she then laughed "well let me show u".

We ran up a couple staircases and then came to an empty hall way I looked at her she held up her hand and pushed against the wall a small door swung open and another little staircase led up to a door. And when she opened that door I found my room. It was big with an old-fashioned sofa against a wall and all up the wall where row upon row of CDs then just above the sofa was a CD player. On the other side instead of the roof (we where in a converted attic) was one giant window that showed of the night sky I let out an aw of amazement.

She came up behind me "I would have liked to do more but I only had a few hours I hope u like it"

I turned round and looked at her "I love it thank u" I hugged her and than let her go.

"Well I better let u relax u had a long gurney "and then I slowly watched her walk away.

I walked to the wall of music and randomly picked out a CD and placed it in the CD player and hit play I listened to the gentle music as I lay on the sofa staring at the full moon visible from the window.

After the sun had started to rise I herd a car turn off the highway and come abnormally fast it turned up the little road leading to the house and then It stopped I heard the door open and the person in the car must have picket up my smell as they had gone silent I couldn't even hear there breathing, I started singing in French in my mind to block out all other thoughts I knew who this was.

Edward was home...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Edward was home...

If it could have my heart would have started beating 100 mph and if I could have I would have probably started sweating (ew). I didn't know what to do for the past hundred years I've wanted to see it's almost unreal.

I listened and heard him slowly make his way up a staircase I held my breath and prayed to the holy lords of whoever was listening that this meeting wouldn't end up in me looking like a dope and him hating me forever.

"Hi Edward" I jumped at Alice's voice she was talking to him on the floor below my room "guess what we have a new arrival her names Sophia and she seems really nice"

"Is that the one I can hear singing the hokeykokey (sp?) In Arabic" it hit me hard, his voice sounded different It sounded almost cold and unfeeling could I honestly face him know.

I heard the door leading up to my bedroom door creak open "crap" I side under my breath "to late to run away know" I thought.

I ran to my sofa and lounged across it grabbing a random book that had been left on the coffee table by the sofa just in time to hear my second door opened and Alice calling out "Sophia, sorry to disturb you I just bought someone for you to meet"

I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Alice standing in the door way "yer no don't worried I was reading this really good book" I turned it round "t-the b-bible, well yer you know its kind of draws you in... yer"

There was a giggle from behind Alice and Edward squeezed his way past her "kind of ironic a vampire reading the bible, o and I see u like reading it upside-down".

If I could have blushed from embarrassment I would have this was more embarrassing then on this one mission where I was trying to scare vampires out of reviling themselves to humans (that really pisses me off) and slipping over a banana skin landing flat on my face "well you know I-I like to really test my skills in reading by...you know... reading upside-down" (smooth).

Edward smiled but as I looked up into his eyes something was missing he was missing a glow in his eyes he always had when he looked at me. I sighed "well it's nice to meet you..."

Edward snapped out of his smile like trance and stuck out his hand "Edward"

I shook his hand "it's nice to finally meet you Edward, Carlisle told me a lot about you"

The smile on Edwards face reappeared it was a little warmer but the familiar glow I remembered seemed to have died "yes, that would explain your sudden interest in changing the hundred greatest nursery rhymes to Arabic"

I coughed and spluttered trying to stop myself from suicidal ideas I don't think I could embarrass myself anymore not even if I tried to do the hula In my birthday suit "yes well I just wanted to see if you really could read minds and it turns out you can" I clapped like a totally ideate and saw Alice smile behind him she locked eyes with me and I sent her a look that could roughly translate to "help me drowning hear"

Alice smile widened and she coughed "well um Edward I think Carlyle would like to talk to you about something"

Edward kept looking at me "ok you go on ahead"

Alice shrugged "ok" I sent her a glare that roughly translated to "no, for god sakes pleas don't leave me"

Alice just giggle and walked away "see ya latter Sophia"

Edwards face suddenly became confused "do I know you"

"Nope probably not"

"You look oddly familiar"

"I dough it I was a nomad for the last 80 years. The only other vampires I meet where other nomads and your family the vampire who created me deserted me and is probably dead or something"

Edward just nodded his head "yer ok well it was a pleasure making your acquaintance miss..."

I smiled "no just call me Sophia"

Edward lifted his lips to create what to the untrained eye might have been thought as a crooked smile but looking into his dead eyes to me it was more like a snarl "ok then. It was nice meeting you Sophia"

I smiled at him and let go of his hand and watched him disappear.

"Well that was a complete and utter disaster wait a go Elizabeth, I don't think you could have stuck you foot in you mouth any further" I sighed and collapsed onto the sofa the sun was coming up but it was completely covered by thick dark rain clouds I stood up and walked up to the window "well the whether matches my mood a little bit depressing a little bit sad and a whole lot of making everyone think I'm useless"

I pushed the window open a little "well might as well explore this place" And slipped out of the window into the damp spring morning.

I was completely unaware that my day was going to get more interesting...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I hit the ground with a thud and looked back at the house Carlisle was standing at a window and spotted me he looked a little confuse and I sighed and mouthed "just going for a walk"

Carlisle smiled and nodded and mouthed back "ok, well u know the rules"

I nodded and waved to him just in time to see him turn round and hear Edward speak "Alice said you wanted to talk to me"

I sprinted off into the woods and heard only the last of what Carlisle said "she is going to completely change this family"

I smiled to myself.

I ran and ran smelling faint trails of all the Cullen till I cam to a clearing in the woods it would have been beautiful in the sun with wild flowers and even a small spring but it was raining so it kinda looked depressing (story of my life).

I smiled and walked into the little clearing as the rain started coming down even faster "what the hell its not like I'll get ill if I just lay hear for a little".

I lay down on the cold grass and placed my arms behind my head to look up at the sky and closed my eyes. I let the rain slowly soak my body and hummed to myself. Suddenly a vile smell plagued the air it felt like someone was poring bleach up my nostrils I flew to my feet coughing and spluttering. "y does it smell so badly of wet dog?"

Suddenly almost as if to answer my question I heard a low growl come from behind me I turned round and there not 3 feet away from me was a very large very smelly wolf "wow, looks like the wolfs round this part got into some the nuclear waste and had a party in it" I smiled up at the large wolf and then noticed 2 others at its haunches.

They all growled at me and I continued smiling "I'm just kidding I know what you guys r, yer Carlisle told me"

At his name the largest of the group stepped back I giggled a little and then curtsied at them "let me introduce myself. I am Sophia and I have joined the Cullen's family"

The largest of the group took a step forwards and the others behind him started to whimpered. The large one shook and turned into a man (completely naked) after accidently getting a complete view of him I turned round to let him change.

I herd him clear his thorough "I am Sam Uley and these are some of my pack members he pointed at the largest wolf "he's Jacob" and then he pointed to the other "and he's Quil"

I nodded and smiled at them "nice to meet you" the larger wolf named Jacob just huffed and turned his head away from me.

I looked at Sam "well I'm guessing if your part of the Cullen's you've been informed in the bounders and rules"

I smiled and nodded.

Suddenly a large growl erupted from Jacob and he barked and Sam snapped round "1. I don't know what you're saying and 2. Yes I'm going to ask her I'm just trying to be polite".

I kept the smiled glued to my face and continued to breath thorough my mouth if Sam was going to try and be polite so was I "ask me what"

Sam turned back to me and even though his face had a smile on it his eyes where hiding something "may I asks who changed you"

My smile wavered a little and then I answered partly to Sam and partly to Jacob "I was changed 80 years ago by a vampire with no name I was made and then abandoned"

The darkness in Sam's eyes seemed to lighten and Jacob huffed out angrily and completely turned his back to me. Sam shook his head "well Sophia I will tell you this as alpha of the pack I will warn you we will stay out off your way and cause you no harm as long as you stick to the bounders and rules and do the same for use"

I kept smiling and nodded "yes of cores I perfectly understand" suddenly something in my mind snapped "ah what the hell I'll have some fun" I thought I stuck out my hand and offered for him to shake it Jacob snapped back round and like Sam and Quil eyed it like it was an insult. I offered my hand once again "I like messing with there minds" I giggle in my head.

Sam's had quivered his side and Jacob let out a low and deep growl.

I shrugged and turned away muttering under my breath just load enough for them to hear "I tried to tell Edward they had manners I guess I owe him 50 bucks".

Suddenly with a growl and a large rip, a hand was stuck under my face "go on leach"

I looked up and saw in front of me a very tall very muscular and very naked man standing in front of me.

I smiled and hovered my hand so it almost touched his. The heat from his hand made me cringe a little. I giggled and smacked my hand into his making a very firm very uncomfortable hand shake by the looks of it for both of us "it's very nice to meet you Jacob"

Jacob cringed and let go he glared at me "just stay the heck away from me. And the rest of the pack"

I nodded and then heard a little chuckle from behind the pack and out from behind a tree Edward appeared "I guess I owe you 50 bucks Sophia" I smiled and walked past the group smiling and making eye contact with all of them.

There was a large rip and then a massive bark and as I turned round Jacob was running into the wood.

Sam smiled at me and looked at Edward. And then with a rip and a shower of shredded jeans Sam and Quil ran into the woods.

I looked up at Edward and watched the cold ice in his eyes "so what's got up Jacobs butt".

Edward laughed it was a laughed but not as warm as I remember it made me sad and frown he looked down at me and then flung an arm round my shoulder "I'm starting to like you Sophia"

I smiled gently (it was a start) "so y r u out in the woods"

Edward and I started walking through the woods "where having a family meeting and we cant start till everyone is there"

A large smile spread across my face and I felt like jumping up and down "well at least they have started to accept me" I thought.

Edward released my shoulder and turned to me "how's about we turn that 50 into a hundred first one home gets the lot"

"You got your self a deal"

Edward threw his head back and laughed "1...23go"

Edward ran into the woods and so did I just catching him up "hey that's cheating"

Edward and I laughed "we didn't agree on any rules" and we ran laughing and yelling the rest of the way home.


End file.
